redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mountainrosethewarrior
Hello Hi am mountainrosethewarrior! I know seagullthebold, I have read Redwall, Triss, Maurlfox, Loamheadge,The long patrol, The Tanggerung,martin the warrior, The pearls of lutra,the leagend of luke. but i really want the redwall cook book.I wana make friends and did a say im DRUG-FREE! So talk to be! Please not by email! Sorry i dont have much to say but Im also a member on wikianswers.com as Paca122.By for now friends! --Mountainrosethewarrior 00:39, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Welcome to the Wiki! I hope you have fun. I'm Deagy. Pleased to meet you. :D Deagy 01:01, 21 June 2009 (UTC)Deagy Welcome Matey! [[User talk:Poison Ivy|'Poison Ivy']] 01:05, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Welcome!--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 01:39, 21 June 2009 (UTC) yo s'up!!!! if ye want to learn how to make a cool avatar go to my user page! if you would also like to join the River wars go to my blog! please make a user page so we can get to know you!^-^--Ferretmaiden 00:56, 22 June 2009 (UTC) I've read 'em all! Sunrise was interesting, I must say. How many have you read? My fav's Into The Wild.--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 03:05, 22 June 2009 (UTC) I totally think it's Dovekit. The cover sooo gives her away.--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 03:28, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Yes, I think Fwirl and Madd should have met. :)--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:08, 20 July 2009 (UTC) I'll draw ye!--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 23:28, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Update. No, A Swordmaid's Journey is still in progress. It's Shieldmaiden's turn to update it. It's co-written :)--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 21:16, 23 July 2009 (UTC) hello! gonna use my info on how to make a cool avatar?--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 19:26, 29 July 2009 (UTC) i really so wish you would use your signiture...no ah havn't read it,you don't have to leave,,,just click the internet button!!!--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 19:34, 29 July 2009 (UTC) This is how you do a poll: Which answer do you like best? This one Or that one Perhaps the other Which answer do you like best? This one? Or that one? Perhaps the other? Hope this helps! Enjoy the wiki! :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 15:21, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Hi! :) How is all the signature stuff going? It took me a while to figure out all the coding and stuff :P --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 15:26, 30 July 2009 (UTC) eh.. not bad ok terrible hard but getting their working on my user page first. --Montainrosethewarrior 15:29, 30 July 2009 (UTC) eh.. not bad ok terrible hard but getting their working on my user page first. --Montainrosethewarrior 15:29, 30 July 2009 (UTC) That's okay! ^_- I forget all the time too. yeah, I'll draw em. I can draw you too. I'll look in your fan fics to see the discription, or if you don't have her in one, message me the details. If you do, I will have already found it, so don't bother sending it. Anyways, don't be sorry, because I lOVE TO DRAW! Three art requests is a DREAM for me. :) One more thing, though, what stance are they all in? Thank ye, my matey. -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 15:52, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Okay. You'll have 'em soon! By by! :D -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 16:39, 30 July 2009 (UTC) PS I DO need Mt.Rose's description if that's alright. -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 16:39, 30 July 2009 (UTC) hi! hi! welcome to Redwall Wiki! i am new here also. check out my page and my talk . leave me a message! :> --Laurel haremaid "Come and talk with me, wot!" 18:22, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Um...I saw that you were having problems with your poll, so I fixed it for you. I hope you don't mind... From Lord of Bloodwrath The poll is fixed; there were a couple of blank options so I deleted those :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 18:36, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:35, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Hi! Okay, first of all welcome, second can you read all my fan fics and comment on them? Thanks! Umrag the Destroyer 23:34, 25 August 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Fox I think a fox should be the main villain in your story.--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 03:31, 26 August 2009 (UTC) hi okay, then HI! what's up?--Laurel haremaid "Come and talk with me, wot!" 01:00, 28 August 2009 (UTC) I dont want to be rude but i gota get off but ttyl =( sorry--Montainrosethewarrior 01:03, 28 August 2009 (UTC) be on tomorrow hello! go to shoutbox, rose! --Laurel haremaid "Come and talk with me, wot!" 17:34, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Of course I can. :D--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 21:30, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Update ACQ.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:49, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I still can! ;) It may be a while, though, considering I have quite a bit of stuff piled up. 0.o. But, yeah, I don't think u ever gave the description. If u would, I'm gonna try and get a lot of commission works done today, so hopefully once i get the description yours'll be done soon. -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 19:13, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Heyo, I got your commission, just so ya know. It should be done sometime soon. ;) I'm swamped right now, so if it's like, two months and you haven't heard about it from me, don't be afraid to drop me a line and remind me. Also, don't be afraid to ask how it's comin' either, I don't bite! ;) I'm just sayin this because a lot of people (myself included) feel like asking about how thier commission is goin is nagging or will make the person mad. AND I do sometimes forget when I'm swamped, so it once again, don't be afraid to ask how it's goin! -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 20:03, December 8, 2009 (UTC) PS, I'm excited to draw her, I love squirrels! I don't want you to leave! Happy Holidays to you anyway! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 16:13, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 17:40, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:55, February 14, 2010 (UTC)